baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Killer Of The Thing
Appearance KOTT Is a sketchpad drawn humanoid with what appears to be a knife in his left hand (or right for the people who aren't facing the same way as the creator) and white eyes. Mechanics * He runs faster than most characters in Baldi's Basics * He can be triggered by BBSoDa, but not much else other then whacked with bamboo * He deletes every character he runs into with the exception of corruptions (no one knows how to get rid of those things while playing), It's a Panda His Minigames His minigames are triggered by being caught, And in these games you will need to click rapidly in the blue for the first two rounds. His eyes will then become red for 5 seconds and you will need to select the color you saw his eyes glowing. After that, You will need to click 10 Knives in 8 Seconds. His eyes will start to grow smaller and you will need to click numbers 10-1 In rythm as his eyes grow smaller. After, You will need to click in the GREEN sections. Finally, You will need to find 8 Bamboo before time runs out. (8:10 minutes aka 8 minutes and 10 seconds) No characters are stopped during this time other than KOTT Himself, Waiting for all but one of the bamboo on the map. Meaning baldi can get you, 1st Prize can push you, (or gotta sweep) Playtime can waste your time, A&C Can teleport you and stuff, And finally, It's a Bully(and banker and panda) can stop you. If you are so unlucky that someone pushed you into him, You will get a game over Quotes Minigame Quote "I caught you!" - When you start his minigames "You're good...Your streak will not last long!" - When you win 2 rounds "Now..What color were my eyes.." - When he is done flashing his eyes red "Wrong! Red was the answer!" - When you lose his second minigame part 1 *Slash* - When you lose his second minigame part 2 "Good job avoiding impending doom for 6 seconds!!" - When you win 1 round "GO GET THE KNIVES!" - When you get into the third minigame part 1 "Don't cut yourself.." - When you get into the third minigame part 2 "Ha. You just got yourself killed." - When you lose his third minigame "Fancy eye math?" - When you start his fourth Minigame "You're just good at math." - When you get halfway through his fourth minigame "I bet you could solve Baldi's third question with those skills. Don't bet actual money on it, kid." - When you win his fourth minigame "You could beat baldi's third question with those skills..IF HE WAS ALIVE! HAH!" - When you win his fourth minigame and he has already killed baldi "Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack. You lose." - When you lose his fourth minigame part 1 *Stabbing sounds* - When you lose his fourth minigame part 2 "Click the green now." - When you start his fifth minigame "Good reflexes.." - At the end and middle of his fifth minigame "HAH! NICE REFLEXES!" - When you fail his fifth minigame "Go get me some bamboo! You have eight minutes! and ten seconds." - When you start his sixth minigame "WHERE'S THE BAMBOO" - When your time is almost up in the sixth minigame "Die now!" - When your time is up in the sixth minigame part 1 *Whacking sounds* - When your time is up in the sixth minigame part 2 "Thanks for the bamboo. You can go now." - When you win his sixth minigame Other quotes "TIME TO GO ON A SPREE!" - When he spawns "Die" - When he runs into a character other than you part 1 *Random death sound* - When he runs into a character other than you part 2 "I don't do animal abuse." - When he runs into It's a Panda = Final Mode Quotes = "YOU'RE DONE HERE!" - When final mode starts "J- DO MY MINIGAMES 8 TIMES IN A ROW! ONCE YOU DO, I WON'T KILL YOU!" - When he runs into you Improvised Gallery Category:Twisted Corruption Category:Males